Picture Day
by Elememtal1000
Summary: Tom and Kaz go through the worst picture day ever and thanks to their school pictures they maybe hiding from everybody for a few weeks to come.


Inside the Chaotic port court, Tom, Sara and Payton were sitting at a table looking at Tom and Kaz's year book pictures.

"So how long is Kaz grounded from Chaotic?" asked Payton.

"The whole summer break and now his mom wants him to get out more and volunteer at a charity of some kind." Tom answered. He was sad that Kaz and him would not be able to go on scan quests or battle in the dromes for two months, but part of him was happy Kaz would now do something during summer that didn't involve Chaotic.

"so how did, Kaz and you managed to get your picture like that?" asked Sara.

"Well it started the night before picture day." Tom began to explain.

**Flash Back**

Tom and Kaz were inside Kaz's bedroom working on homework and talking about their plans for tomorrow.

"Come on, Tom! You have got to come see the reenactment." said Kaz.

Kaz along with his friends from the Underworld appreciation society are reenacting a battle between the Overworld and the Underworld and Kaz gat to play the part of Kopond. The reason why Tom didn't want to go see it is because the Overworlders lost. Badly.

"Alright, but I'm only coming, because you are in it." Tom caved.

"Great! Remember it's right after school." Said Kaz.

"Hay, what's your mom making you wear this year?" Tom asked.

"Just a black suit and tie." Kaz replied.

"Batter than what she made you wear last year; you looked like a teen from the 60's." Tom laughed.

"What was that, Tom? I couldn't quit hear you." said Mrs. Kalanakis, who was standing at the door frame, holding a phone. Tom shuddered when he hear her; Mrs. Kalanakis can be very scary some times. Kaz snickered at his friend's fear of his terrifying mother.

"Hey, Mrs. Kalanakis. I was just telling, Kaz how much I loved what he wear last year for picture day." said Tom, who was trying not to be killed by the older woman.

"That's what I thought you said. Your mother called and said she wants you to come home." she told him.

"Okay thanks." Tom was extremely happy to be able to leave at this point. He began to gathered his things." Bye, Kaz see you later." Tom said as he get up and left the room.

"Bye Tom." said Kaz, before Tom left.

* * *

The next morning at school, Kaz was inside the restroom alone, getting ready for his picture when a group of jocks came in.

"Hey, Kaz. You're looking sharp today." commented one of them.

"Thanks." Kaz said coldly. He kept his guard up around these guys, because of past bullying they did to him.

Suddenly, the leader of the group grabbed his book bag.

"Give it back!" Kaz demanded.

"That's no way to ask a friend, Kaz." said the leader. Two of the bullies grabbed Kaz's arms to keep him from running.

"Let's see what's inside." said the leader as he opened the book bag. "Hay, look it's a costume of one of those freaky monsters, Kaz loves so much. Why would you have this dorky?" the leader said making fun of him.

"It's non of your business!" shouted Kaz.

"Maybe he now thinks he is one of those freaks and dresses up like them when nobody is looking." commented the jock on Kaz's right.

"No!" said Kaz.

"Now, Kaz don't deny what's true. If your sick diseases mind thinks you're a creature of some kind than why wear that nice suit when you could be wearing this." said the leader.

It went completely down hill for Kaz after that. The bullies striped Kaz of his cloths and left him with nothing, but his Kopond costume. There was no time for him to try to find something else to wear, so he wound up wearing the costume for his picture.

**End Flash Back**

* * *

And that's how, Kaz get his picture taken wearing an orang robe. But people just thought he was being odd and didn't know it was a costume, cuz he didn't wear the mask or the other accessories that went with it. His mom was extremely made when she saw the picture." Tom finished the story.

"Why didn't Kaz just explain to her what happened?" asked Sara.

"He did and she did believe him, but she thought since those guys were bullying him, because of his Chaotic obsession. So she grounded him from anything Chaotic for the summer, but she said if he get out more, she may give his scanner back early. " Tom explained.

"That might be good for, Kaz, but I still miss him." said Sara.

"Well that explains Kaz's picture, but what about yours, Tom?" asked Payton, who was pointing at Tom's picture that was next to Kaz's.

In the picture Tom had his hair neatly combed back and was wearing a veast with a short underneath. If it was in black and white it would look like it was taken in the 1960's.

Tom's face went red from embarrassment.

"Mrs. Kalanakis thought since I said how much I loved the cloths, Kaz wear last year, she would call my mom and tell her about it. So my mom bought me new cloths like Kaz's just for picture day. That's why I was not with Kaz that day, because I was too busy trying to hide from everyone."

His so-called friends began to laugh at Tom's embarrassment.

"I hate you guys sometimes."

"We love you to Tommy." laughed Payton.


End file.
